


Of Sex and Slumber

by nugatory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatory/pseuds/nugatory
Summary: A not-so-innocent dream leads to a moment of humiliation.





	Of Sex and Slumber

“You dropped this,” the words fell from Eric’s lips as he leaned against the door frame leading out to the garage, a dirty scrap of red fabric dangling between his middle and forefinger as if it were some tawdry undergarment and not Daryl’s rag. 

The man looked up from where he sat working on the old, broken down bike, eyes obscured by a fringe of sweat-damp hair, grease and motor oil streaking sun-kissed skin. Eric watched Daryl work the corner of his lower lip between his teeth, feeling his pulse quicken under the man’s scrutiny. Running the rag back and forth between his fingers, Eric held Daryl’s gaze evenly. “We really should just toss this out. I could put it through a hundred wash cycles and it would probably still never look clean.”

Cheesy banter, like some sort of porno with a bad plot… and yet, Daryl snorted a laugh. Eric watched the man rise to his feet and round the bike, moving towards him with the prowess of a lion--shoulders back, chest out, chin up, stride confident like a man who knew exactly what he wanted. The ginger’s tongue came out to wet his lips as he was advanced upon, posture straightening as a hand rested against the door frame next to his head. The air grew pungent with the musk of sweat and oil as Daryl’s fingers lightly grasped a loose edge of the rag, slipping it from Eric’s hand.

“Maybe you just ain’t dirty enough for this world,” that low rasp with the delicious southern drawl sent a tingle up Eric’s spine. With Daryl standing on the garage floor, and Eric hovering on the step just before the threshold, it added a good six inches in their height difference, but Daryl still managed to make Eric feel small. Long, pale, slender fingers swept the hair from Daryl’s eyes, and cinnamon hues searched the oceanic blues before them.

“Maybe you should do something about that,” Eric boldly challenged.

Daryl moved up on the step with Eric, their bodies angled so that Eric’s back was pressed against the corner of the door frame. Both of Daryl’s hands moved to his hips, gripping tightly as he pressed in flush against the redhead. Hot, heavy breaths mingled as Daryl brought his mouth in close to Eric’s, making the man’s heart pound against his ribcage. “Maybe I will.”

In the next instant, Daryl’s mouth was on his, hot and moist and demanding. The taste of a recently smoked cigarette lingering on his tongue as it dove through Eric’s teeth to claim it’s territory. The world was a whirlwind of hands and teeth and tongues, clothes flying all around them, leaving a trail of destruction to the nearest available surface--the kitchen table. 

Eric gripped the sides of the table as he was bent over the top, nails marking little crescent shapes into the wood as he anticipated what was to come. There was no preamble, no foreplay, no preparation...there was simply Daryl, thrusting into him with unbridled need. It should have hurt, Eric knew, but instead his own body thrummed with pleasure, a moan of sweet bliss coaxed from his throat. 

Teeth found his shoulder, marking him with a bruising love bite as Daryl took him roughly and with purpose. Eric could hear the legs of the table scraping the floor, he could feel the weight of Daryl against his back, he could taste the dryness of the air as he sucked in breath after breath. It was good. So good. And Daryl was driving him right to the edge. 

“Eric…”

“Daryl…” he breathed, lust permeating each syllable. 

“Eric.” The voice was a little gruffer, and a hand clamped down on Eric’s shoulder, giving it a shake.

The ginger sucked in a gasping breath as his eyes flew open. Confusion came over his sex-addled mind as he found his head resting against the steamed-up window of the old sedan. He could feel the throb of arousal in his too-tight trousers and looked over to the driver’s seat to find Daryl looking at him with a mixture of confusion and discomfort. In his peripheral, he could see Aaron in the backseat, an amused smirk warring with surprise on his partner’s face. 

Immediately, Eric knew he’d probably just awoken the other two men by moaning in his sleep while dreaming of sex with Daryl. Heat rushed into his cheeks and he could feel himself turning red all the way to the tips of his ears. Never before had he wanted to melt into oblivion as much as he did in that moment.

“You okay there, Er?” Aaron’s voice held a teasing lilt, and the ginger threw a glare that could freeze lava in his direction before he yanked the door handle and shoved the car door open, hauling himself out, grumbling about needing to pee. 

He wanted to slam the door shut behind him, but in the early morning stillness, didn’t want to attract any attention from walkers who might be nearby. The soft click as he closed the door was not nearly as satisfying, but being able to storm off into treeline took a little of the edge off, even if it didn’t take away the full sting of embarrassment or lingering state of arousal.


End file.
